I'll wait for you till forever
by Okamidemon
Summary: What happens to a forgotten vocaloid? Well...they just fade away. Gakupo has lived with Kaito for a long time, but Kaito doesn't seem well. His reputation is really low causing him to begin fading. "...Kaito, how much longer do you have?" What will happen to Gakupo and Kaito?
1. Chapter 1

Kaito combed my hair, smiling at me. He and I are what people call vocaloids. I'm named Gakupo. Kaito was made before me, but he still looks very young. Because he wasn't really known and liked, he always stayed home. He was, in a since, dying. As vocaloids, we will begin breaking if we are not known. I turned my head to Kaito and reached for face. Kaito smiled at me as if it was just a normal day. But, it wasn't. Because everyday...he was breaking.  
"What is it, Gakupo?" Kaito laid his cheek against my hand that reached out for him.  
"...Kaito, how much longer do you have?" I gazed at Kaito.  
"I don't know...but please don't worry. I promise I will never leave you."

I stared at him in disbelief, but for him, I will trust him. For him, I would do anything. For him, I would smile a fake smile. I touched his face lightly. It changed. It became rough and dry, not like before. Kaito rubbed lightly against my hand.

"Gakupo, I love you." He smiled at me.

"Yeah…I do too." I smiled at him. A small beeping sound came from the phone. A certain sound that only vocaloids can hear. They were calling us. I got up and walked to the phone. Please be a call for Kaito. I repeated in my head. But, once again, it was for me. "Yeah…sure." I had to leave. Kaito sat on the couch smiling at me. I did not want to leave him. I would always fear to come home to only find dust…and a blue scarf lightly brushing against the dust.

"Do you have to go again?" Kaito asked calmly.

I stared at him, "Yeah."

"Then you should go…I'll stay here…" He paused, "Like always." His voice shook.

"Kaito?" I walked back to Kaito and took his hand, "Are you alright?"

Kaito took my hand off of his, "I'm fine…please don't worry. If you worry, I'll be really sad you know." Kaito tried to show his joyful side, but I could tell he was already tired from doing a little cute act.

I sighed, "…then I'll be going…" I walked towards the door, "Wait for me…Kaito." I looked back at Kaito with worried eyes.

Using all his strength, he waved to me, "I'll be waiting…forever. I will be waiting."

"That's a promise." I smiled slightly at Kaito, then closed the door behind be slowly. In between the crack of the door, I saw Kaito staring out the window sadly


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally finished recording. I quickly left the room, in a hurry to go home.

"I'm back." I called out, after arriving home.

"Welcome back." Kaito, who was still sitting on the couch, smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he tilted his head to the side, "how was the recording? Was it fun?"

"Nothing special, just a new song."

Kaito smiled at me and lightly clapped his hands, "That's great! That means your becoming popular and…

"You should have sung the song." I interrupted.

"They chose you because you fit it, Gakupo. I probably won't fit it a bit…" Kaito looked at me in concern.

"How can you still smile? How can you just give up a song?" I shouted with my head down.

Kaito flinched, "Gakupo…"

"Just sleep…I'll see you tomorrow." I left to my room. Kaito stared at my back sadly. I closed the door to my room. What have I done? To yell at him like that…I'm sorry, Kaito.

I walked out of my room after a while. Kaito was fast asleep on the couch. I touched his face lightly. "Kaito…I love you…forgive me…" I kissed Kaito's forehead. Sitting next to him, I fell asleep.

"Gakupo." Kaito called.

I solely woke up.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep doing this…" Kaito frowned.

I shook my head, "Your warmth is enough to keep me healthy."

Kaito turned his head away from me, "Gakupo…I…no longer have any warmth…"

"What?" I stared at the back of Kaito's head in shock. Kaito stayed silent. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me. I put my cheek against Kaito's chest. It was cold. His body was no longer warm.

"G-Gakupo…" Kaito began crying.

I stayed silent. No longer having any warmth meant that death was close.

"I don't want to go, Gakupo…" Kaito lifted my face.

"…Kaito." I kissed him deeply. This could be the last kiss I can receive for him. Kaito's tears felt like ice against my body. His touch was cold. He could barely move, but he kept trying to satisfy me. He lay close to me holding my hand tightly. He had fallen asleep again. I stood up slowly and took off his hand from my hand. Another beeping sound. They were calling me again. I left the house slowly, glancing back at Kaito who lay asleep on the couch.

Another song…I had to sing it several times because I wasn't 'enthusiastic.' I left the recording studio dead tired. I wanted to see Kaito again. I ran back to the apartment we lived in.

"Kaito!" I shouted.

No one answered. I walked deeper into our apartment. Kaito was nowhere.

"Kaito! Come out, Kaito!"

No one.

I fell to my knees. No, this can't be happening. Kaito where are you? Where did you go? "Kaito…"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Kaito disappeared. I lay on my bed very tired. The phone in my living room rang. Slowly, I got up from bed and went to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Gakupo? Hey, it's Yumma." Yumma, another vocaloid, replied. He was a pretty new vocaloid.  
"What is it?"  
"Ah… I heard that Kaito…" Yumma paused.  
"Yeah."  
Yumma stayed silent. Yumma would always come over to see Kaito. Kaito was like a big brother to everyone.  
"Why?"  
"Can I come over?"  
"Yeah."  
I hung up the phone. Where has Kaito gone? Leaving everyone behind like this… Yumma soon came over. He sat on the couch quietly. I got him a cup of hot chocolate. "Why did you want to come here?"  
Yumma put down his cup, "Do you know where Kaito is? Why he left?"  
"No." I replied coldly.  
"Do you think he could have…"  
"Shut up!" I yelled, "Do you think I don't know what could have happened?"  
Yumma flinched, "O-of course you would have known… I was just…"  
"Is that it?" I interrupted.  
Yumma looked away.  
"You should know that I'm not in a mood to play."  
Yumma's expression turned into an angry one, "I wasn't playing! I know you love Kaito, but you can't just take it on yourself! You're not the only one who wants him to come back!"  
"And you think you can help?"  
"T-that…" Yumma looked as if he was going to cry.  
"Go," I turned away from him, "just go home." I left Yumma standing alone in my living room.

The next day, I got a message. It was Kaito… His voice was shaking as he spoke into his phone. What happened? He said he was in the hospital. I ran into the hospital.  
"I-is someone named Kaito here?" I asked the front desk.  
"Kaito? Not that we've seen, sorry." They replied sadly.  
"Gakupo?" I heard Kaito's voice.  
"Kaito!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Where were you?"  
He pushed me away forcefully, "Now's not the time, Gakupo, Yumma is…"

Kaito held Yumma's cold hand. Yumma lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. I couldn't look at him or Kaito. Is this my fault? That pushed Yumma away? I felt that he had something more to say… I guess it is my fault.  
"Hey, Yumma? Please wake up." Kaito pleaded.  
Yumma stayed silent. He was still breathing, but something happened. Kaito wouldn't tell me no matter how many times I asked him.  
"Kaito… Can you please tell me what happened?" I asked again.  
Kaito sighed and looked at me, "It's my fault… that I just left…"  
"Kaito…"  
Kaito began tearing up, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"  
"Why did you leave? What happened to Yumma."  
"I went to get fixed… so that I can see you smile again… I thought it would be only a day, but it lasted so long…" Kaito glanced at Yumma, "He came looking for me… then…" Kaito burst into tears.  
I hugged Kaito tightly, "It's not your fault Kaito. It's mine… for letting him off like that."  
"Hey, can Vocaloids ever be seen as humans?" Kaito mumbled, still crying into my chest.  
I stayed silent. He asked me a question that any Vocaloid should know the answer, "No… I don't think we will…" I petted Kaito's head, "But isn't that good? No one will bother us. You, me, Yumma… everyone else too."  
"Can I dream?" Kaito whispered.  
"Yeah…"  
"Gakupo…"  
"Don't leave us again Kaito…"  
He nodded his head slightly.  
"I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito visited Yumma every day until he got better. After about a week, Yumma was released from the hospital. After Yumma was released, he would frequently come and visit Kaito. Kaito told me he got 'fixed,' but even after that, he still couldn't move around too much.

"Hey, Kaito, let's go eat out somewhere." Yumma insisted.

Kaito smiled and nodded at him, "I would love to, but what shall we eat?"

Yumma grinned and took Kaito's hand, "Your favorite, Ice cream!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yumma slowly lead Kaito to my apartment's door.

"Wait, Yumma… aren't you forgetting to ask something?" I interrupted.

"Hmm?" Yumma cocked his head to the side, "Oh! Do you want some ice cream?"

I sighed, "Let's go." I walked out of my apartment and lead them to the park.

Kaito and Yumma sat on the bench in the park waiting for me to come back to them with ice cream. I walked back to them holding two ice cream cups. "Here." I gave one to Kaito, then Yumma.

"Thank you~" Yumma said in English.

"Thank you, Gakupo." Kaito smiled at me.

Yumma's phone rang. His ringtone was his new song. Yumma quickly stood up and answered his phone, "Ah, sorry guys. Hello?"

Kaito stared at Yumma who was talking on the phone. Noticing me, he began staring at me.

"W-what?" I blushed and looked away.

Kaito shook his head, "Nothing… you seem angry with me or Yumma."

"Me?" I took a deep breath, "If I was going to be mad at someone, it would never be you."

Kaito blushed and began staring at Yumma again. I laughed softly.

Yumma suddenly turned around, "Sorry! I got to go!" Yumma quickly put his phone away and began bowing to us.

"Why are you leaving, Yumma?" Kaito asked sadly.

"Ah, you see…"

"Yumma!" I heard Kiyoteru's voice behind me. Kiyoteru was another Vocaloid. Newer than Kaito and I.

"Gya!" Yumma flinched, "K-Kiyoteru-sensei…"

"Leaving class so eagerly for something 'important' huh?" Kiyoteru lightly hit Yumma's head.

"I-It is important!" Yumma pointed at Kaito, "Kaito got his append!"

Kiyoteru stopped yelling at Yumma and turned to Kaito, "Kaito! I'm sorry, I did not see you there." Kiyoteru smiled at Kaito and laughed slightly, "Showing that side of me to you… I am really sorry."

"Oh, It's ok. I never seen you like that before. For only Yumma to know that side of you, Yumma must be really special to you, Sensei." Kaito smiled happily at Kiyoteru and Yumma, "Please take care of Yumma."

"Special to me huh?" Kiyoteru looked back at Yumma and smiled, "Probably… wel, then shall we go Yumma?"

"Ah… ok." Yumma nodded his head and walked with Kiyoteru.

"Please be careful and take care of yourself, Kaito." Kiyoteru smiled at Kaito then glanced at me, "you too Gakupo, you wouldn't want Kaito to feel how you did, right?"

"Ah," I quickly face Kiyoteru and bowed to him, "Yeah, thank you…" I watched Yumma walk away with Kiyoteru. Yumma waved back to us. Kaito smiled and waved back to him as well.

"Are you angry at me? For just going away without telling you?" Kaito mumbled.

"No." I sat down next to Kaito on the bench, "You made me worry when you were gone, but you are here now… that's all that matters. Plus…"

"Plus?" Kaito looked up at me.

I kissed Kaito, "We can finally sing together again."

"Can I see you smile?"

"Smile?" I laughed, "You still want that so badly?"

Kaito nodded, hiding his blushing face.

"It can't be helped, then." I lifted Kaito's face and smiled at him, "I love you, Kaito."

Kaito nodded and smiled slightly, "Me too."


End file.
